To Defend The Innocent
by ElberethUndomiel
Summary: Usagi Son, daughter of Goku and ChiChi Son, ends up leaving her friends in Japan behind and heading for a new frontier. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, she'll learn secrets behind her past, and things her family never wanted her to know


| | |  
  
|Top of Form | | Just In | Classics | Directory | Columns | Dictionary | | [ Find ] | | Log In | Register | | | | | |Bottom of Form |  
  
|Top of Form | |Fanfic » Misc » Sailor Moon Crossovers » To Defend The Innocent | |text size: (+) : (-) | | | |Bottom of Form | |Author: ElberethUndomiel | | | | | |PG-13 - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 51 - Publish date: | |01-22-02 - Updated: 01-03-03 | |story id: 562119 | | | |Bottom of Form |  
  
Harry Potter + Sailor Moon + DragonBall Z  
  
She was nervous. Heck, who wouldn't be, what with her having to go to some special school that she'd never even heard of. Her name was Son Usagi, and she was the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the universe.  
  
As the train continued to speed towards her new school, Hogwarts, Usagi felt a slight twinge of homesickness. None of her friends had been invited, and she knew that this would be a hard year without them. Heck, even having Mamoru there would help in a small way.  
  
As Usagi continued to think about how she was going to get any training done, the door to her compartment slid open. As Usagi turned, she laid eyes on a boy with black hair, clear green eyes, ones that revealed the boy's entire soul, but by far, the most defining mark on this boy, was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Usagi looked at the other boy. He had flaming red hair, and his face was covered in freckles. She was pulled out of her reverie by the boy with the black hair speaking. "Hi, can we sit in here for the ride?"  
  
"Sure." Usagi said slowly.  
  
"My name is Harry, and this is my best friend, Ron. Are you new to Hogwarts?" The boy named Harry asked.  
  
"This is my first year, and it's nice to meet you. By the way, my name is Usagi." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"That sure is a weird name." Ron commented.  
  
"It's Japanese." Usagi explained. "I'm from Japan, and was asked by Professor Dumbledore to join Hogwarts. I'm just kinda homesick because my friends and family were left in Japan."  
  
"Wow, I've never met any Japanese people!" Ron exclaimed. "This is our fifth year at Hogwarts. I hope you get into Gryffindor."  
  
"Thanks. So, are there any cool things to do at Hogwarts? I've never heard of it, and my Mom freaked when she saw the owl in the house. We have a rule against pets, so she got kinda mad, but when she saw the letter, she calmed down. I can't believe that I get to go to a school where you get to learn all sorts of spells and stuff!" Usagi said in a rush.  
  
"It's pretty hard." Harry cautioned. "Hey, are your parents muggles?" "What's a muggle?" Usagi asked as she crinkled her nose in confusion.  
  
"A muggle is someone who doesn't have any magic in them." Harry explained. "Oh! Well, my parent's are kind of muggles, but kind of not." Usagi said as she searched for the right words to explain this to her newfound friends.  
  
"How can someone be part muggle, part wizard?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Well, my dad, older brother, my other older brother, and my mom all have a kind of power that most humans don't have. It's not quite like the power of a wizard, but it's still different." Usagi replied thoughtfully.  
  
"What type of power?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
"Well-" Usagi was cut off as the compartment door was thrown open.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Little Potty and the Weasy."  
  
"Shut up, Draco." Harry said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Oh, and who's this?" The boy called Draco asked as he pointed at Usagi.  
  
"Why should I tell you my name, if you'll just find it out later?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
"Because I want to know." Draco replied. "You shouldn't be hanging out with Potter and Weasley. Come with us, because Potter, Weasley, and big tooth Granger are all losers."  
  
"Sorry, but I made the decision to stay here when you first came in." Usagi replied, ice in her tone. "Please leave because I'd prefer not to get my friends into a fight with you."  
  
Draco snorted. "Whatever. Just remember, you had your chance."  
  
With that, Draco turned and walked out, Crabbe and Goyle following in his wake. Harry and Ron were staring at Usagi in shock.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You just totally blew him off! Usagi, I think that you've just become my best friend." Ron said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
As the day rolled on, Usagi learned a lot about Hogwarts, and the classes. When the train rolled to a stop, Hagrid's booming voice was heard.  
  
"Firs years! Firs years! All righ' Harry?"  
  
"Fine, Hagrid!" Harry yelled back. He nudged Usagi towards Hagrid. "Have fun on the lake."  
  
Usagi nodded, and moved towards the tall silhouette of Hagrid. She was smiling nervously to herself.  
  
Half an hour later, Usagi slowly entered into the Grand Hall, with the rest of the first years. She saw Harry and Ron wave encouragingly from the Gryffindor table, and smiled back.  
  
Usagi was too nervous to listen to the names called. When her name was reached, Usagi nervously moved towards the stool, and the tattered sorting hat. As she placed the hat on her head, it fell past her eyes.  
  
'Hm, a hard decision,' Usagi heard a voice say within the confines of her mind. 'You have many qualities that would make all houses proud. But wait, your bravery far outweighs all other aspects. Saving the planet, and then some would qualify you to be a professor, but if it's with the students of Gryffindor that you wish to be, than it shall be-' The hat screamed Gryffindor for all the hall to hear. Amongst scattered applause, Usagi slid into a seat beside Ron.  
  
"Congratulations, Usagi!" Ron said as she slapped her on the back. As the sorting ended, Professor Dumbledore slowly stood.  
  
"Another year, and so many new faces." Professor Dumbledore began. "Some of you come from muggle parentage, and some from the community of wizards. This does not matter to the faculty, and any student seen or heard insulting another student will lose 30 points for his or her house, so I hope that none break the new rule. I will not try to conceal that Lord Voldemort is a major threat, but I feel that he will not attack Hogwarts. I have only two words for you: unity and friendship." The school clapped as Professor Dumbledore finished his speech. As the food appeared on the trays in front of them, Usagi's mouth dropped.  
  
"Man, I don't think that I can ever be hungry here!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I mean that I have a really high metabolism, so I get hungry a lot." Usagi explained.  
  
Harry shrugged, and began to eat his meal.  
  
"Hey, Harry, who's your new friend?" A boy with red hair and freckles asked. "This is Usagi, Usagi, this is Fred, and his twin brother is George." Harry said. "They're Ron's older twin brothers."  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Usagi said as she shook his hand.  
  
"You too." Fred replied. "Look, I've gotta go, but it was nice meeting you." Usagi nodded, and began to inhale the food. Harry, Ron, and several other people dropped their forks in shock. Usagi was consuming food at what seemed to be an unreal rate. "My god, I think that I've encountered an alien." Ron muttered under his breath. "Usagi?"  
  
"Wha?" Usagi asked as she swallowed some food.  
  
"How do you not gain twenty pounds with every meal you eat?"  
  
"I exercise a lot." Usagi shrugged. "Is that all, cuz I'm starving!"  
  
"Uh-yeah, I guess that's all." Ron replied as Usagi nodded, and continued to eat. Usagi watched in slight fascination as the plates in front of her were refilled with the same amount of food. Half an hour later, Usagi was done consuming all the food that she could.  
  
With a sigh, Usagi walked towards Gryffindor tower with Harry and Ron, who had waited for her to finish.   
  
The next morning, Usagi rushed into the Great Hall with five minutes to go until the first classes of the day began.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry asked as she slid onto the stool.  
  
"I," Usagi panted. "Was running laps around the lake. I lost track of time, and didn't even realize it was time for breakfast until that guy named Hagrid told me I was gonna be late."  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall was behind them. "Miss Son, here's your schedule for the term. I suggest you, Potter, and Weasly hurry if you want to make it on time to class."  
  
"Arigato, McGonagall-sensei." Usagi said as she bowed slightly. Professor McGonagall nodded, and left the hall.  
  
"How the heck do I get to Transfiguration?" Usagi muttered.  
  
"Just go up the main stairway, turn left at the top, and head down the corridor. You can't miss it." Ron replied automatically.  
  
"Domo. Ja, ne!" Usagi threw over her shoulder as she ran out of the Great Hall. "Let's get going. We wouldn't want to miss Potions." Harry stated sarcastically. Usagi looked around her swiftly. Making sure that no one was around, Usagi muttered, "Turbo speed!" and took off down the hall. As she breezed past two seventh years, she didn't even bother to say sorry. Usagi slid into the room with less than one second to spare until the bell rang. Panting slightly, she moved to the first available desk. Professor McGonagall gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Now that all students have been accounted for, I would like to explain some ground rules in Transfiguration. First of all, don't do ANYTHING that involves transforming a living object into something else without adult supervision. The second rule is this, NEVER EVER transform yourself into something, because that is the Animagus stage of wizardry, and there will be serious penalties to those who break this rule."  
  
With that, Professor McGonagall turned and began to write complex notes on the blackboard. An hour later, Usagi groaned as she walked out the room. 'That was WAY too easy! I need to do something more challenging.' Usagi sighed as she headed towards her next class, Herbology. The same thing happened in all her classes. The material was just too easy. Usagi grunted slightly as she accidentally walked into a very solid wall.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, right?" A young girl asked. "You okay? That had to hurt."  
  
"I'm fine." Usagi said as she sighed. "Tell me something though, is it just me, or were the classes too easy today?"  
  
The girl stared at her in utter shock. "Y-you t-thought that that was e- easy?!" "Well, yeah. Didn't you?" Usagi asked as she blushed slightly. The girl numbly nodded no. "Oh. Well, I've gotta run. See ya!" Usagi exclaimed. As she arrived at the Gryffindor common room, she threw her bag down. "Hey, Harry."  
  
"Hey, Usagi. How was your first day?"  
  
Usagi groaned. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"No!" Usagi's exclamation startled Harry. "They were TOO EASY!!!!!!! I was about ready to pass out from boredom!! Is that natural?"  
  
"Um.I don't think so, no." Harry replied. "Maybe you should see Professor Dumbledore about it. He knows a lot more than I do. I'll take you to his office."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Usagi replied as she followed Harry out the door, and down a flight of stairs. When they reached his office, Harry tentatively tried last year's password. It didn't work. The stone gargoyle didn't move at all. Harry began to list all the things that he could think of. After several tries, he gave up.  
  
"You know of any words that I didn't say?" Harry asked Usagi.  
  
"How 'bout gargoyle?" Usagi asked hesitantly. To their surprise, the stone gargoyle sprang to life. Usagi grinned as she walked past Harry. "I guess that the first word that popped out of my mouth was the one I needed."  
  
"Well," Harry began. "Just go through the door, and you should see Professor Dumbledore sooner or later."  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Usagi said as she stepped onto the escalator. The stone gargoyle slid back into position as Harry turned and headed for Gryffindor.  
  
Usagi nervously twiddled her fingers as she arrived at the top of the staircase. Usagi stopped suddenly. 'What if Professor Dumbledore is angry that I came here? What if I get kicked out??!' Usagi took a deep breath. 'Just do this, Usagi. You can!' With her hand poised to knock on the door, it was abruptly thrown open, and the figure on the other side accidentally sent Usagi sprawling.  
  
"Itai." Usagi grumbled as she stood up.  
  
"Severus, I suggest you watch how hard you open a door." Professor Dumbledore said, looking slightly amused. "Well, continue our discussion later. Right now, I have a feeling that Miss Son would like to speak with me."  
  
Professor Snape nodded and sauntered towards the moving stairway.  
  
"Now then," Professor Dumbledore slightly startled Usagi. "Can I help you with something, Usagi? Excuse me for being rude, but would you like to step into my office?"  
  
Usagi numbly nodded. "I'm sorry if you didn't want to see anyone, Professor." She mumbled.  
  
"Quite all right. Professor Snape just had some slight concerns. There's no need for you to apologize. Now, Usagi, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Um, you see, Professor Dumbledore, I was about ready to fall asleep all day in class. I don't mean because I was tired, but as soon as something was said I could kind of already understand the concept and it's properties."  
  
"Well, this is highly unusual." Professor Dumbledore murmured. "Usagi, can I ask you a few questions about your family?"  
  
"I guess so." Usagi said somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Are your parents wizards?"  
  
"Not as far as I know." Usagi replied.  
  
"So, you'd openly consider your parents muggles?"  
  
"Oh, no." Usagi stated.  
  
"Then what would you categorize them as?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he sat down.  
  
"Well, they don't use wands and magic, but they have a different type of power than a lot of people. It's kind of hard to describe."  
  
"Do you have the ability to use this type of power?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
Usagi nodded enthusiastically. "I've been learning how to use that power since I was five, and my daddy began to learn about his powers when he was really little." "How old is your father?"  
  
"Um.I think he hit seventy a few years ago, but Mommy, Daddy, and all their friends asked the Dragon for eternal youth until they died." Usagi replied truthfully. "The Dragon?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"He's the Immortal Dragon who was created by Dende so Daddy and the others could bring back people that died and stuff." Usagi replied.  
  
"Usagi, I'd like to meet your parents." Professor Dumbledore began. "Until I meet and discuss this special ability of yours with your parents, you won't have any classes. You may do what you wish, just don't disrupt classes. All right?"  
  
"That's okay with me!" Usagi exclaimed, happy at the prospect of getting to see her family again. "Thanks for listening to me, Professor."  
  
"Oh, and Usagi?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have any other close family?"  
  
"Well, there's Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan, and Mr. Satan. Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Trunks, Dende, 18, Marron, Bra, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puuar, Mr. Turtle, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru are also friends of my family." Usagi replied.  
  
"Thank you, and sleep well." Professor Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"You too." Usagi replied as she walked out of the room.  
  
Half an hour later, Usagi had to admit that she was completely lost. Usagi, not paying attention to her surroundings, accidentally stepped onto a vanishing stair. "Ahh! Oof!" Usagi grumbled as she tried to stand up. She was about to scream in frustration, when she heard voices. "Can you guys help my outta this hole thingy?"  
  
The footsteps stopped. "Sure." As the person came into view, Usagi was slightly relieved to see Fred Weasley. "I got stuck for two hours here once."  
  
Fred pulled Usagi out of the missing stair, and turned, as though to walk in another direction.  
  
"Fred, wait!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, how do you get back to the common room from here?" Usagi asked sheepishly.  
  
"Go up the stairs at the end of the hall until you get to the next floor. Take a right, and you'll be at the portrait of the fat lady soon." Fred replied as he began to walk away. "Thanks!" Usagi began a leisurely walk back to Gryffindor.  
  
Harry stopped and stared slightly as Usagi came walking into the room. It looked like she'd been running or something.  
  
"Hello!" Usagi said as she grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Where are your books?" Harry asked the younger girl.  
  
"I'm not going to classes until Dumbledore-sensei can meet my parents to talk about why my classes are too easy." Usagi replied as she grabbed an apple, and ate it whole. "Really?" Hermione asked Usagi. They'd met the previous night.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yup, and the coolest thing is that I'm allowed to do anything as long as I don't disrupt any classes."  
  
"Lucky." Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go explore the forbidden forest." Usagi said as she cheerily stood to leave.  
  
"You can't go in there!" Hermione exclaimed. "There are monsters of all sorts in there!"  
  
"I can handle myself." Usagi replied as she smiled impishly. "See ya!!"  
  
With that, Usagi sprinted off towards the front doors. Usagi gasped slightly as she stared at the trees and other animals that she saw. Her eyes, if possible became even wider when she saw a baby unicorn. But something was wrong. It was braying, as though it was in pain. Rushing over, Usagi grabbed a senzu bean from her pocket. As she fed it to the frightened animal, it slowly calmed down. Usagi smiled briefly as she turned to go. Half an hour later, Usagi sighed. The baby unicorn was still following her, like a lost puppy. 'Why me? How come I always get stuck with people following me?! Is there something on my back that says follow me to people?' Usagi stopped when she realized that she was near the edge of the forest.  
  
The baby unicorn came up, and placed its snout into her hand. Usagi sighed again. "So, I guess you want to come out of the forest with me, little guy, huh?" The unicorn seemed to nod its head in response. "Let's go then. Oh, I know!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed. "I can ask Hagrid-sensei if he's seen your mommy anywhere! How does that work for you?"  
  
Usagi giggled, and headed towards Hagrid's hut, and the Care of Magical Creatures Class. What she didn't know, was that Gryffindor and Slytherin students were at the class at that very moment. Malfoy was the first to notice her. He pointed slightly, and told Hagrid that he saw a student skipping class. As Hagrid turned, he suddenly smiled.  
  
"Don go talkin' trash bout someone ye don' know, Malfoy. She has permission from Dumbledore to stay outta class." Hagrid said before he caught sight of the baby unicorn that was slightly trailing Usagi. "Bloody Christ!"  
  
Usagi cheerfully waved as she stopped within five meters of the class. "Hello, Hagrid-sensei. I know that Dumbledore-sensei told me not to interrupt, but I was wondering if you've seen his mom anywhere around here?"  
  
"No, I haven't." Hagrid replied as he slowly walked towards the animal. "Ye haven't any clue as to why the little guy follow'd ye?"  
  
"Nope." Usagi replied as the unicorn again nuzzled her chin. "That tickles! Stop!" The unicorn, seemingly obeying Usagi's command, instantly stopped nuzzling her chin. Hagrid looked at Usagi with mild curiosity written in his features.  
  
"Where'd ye find the baby unicorn?"  
  
"Well, I was exploring the Forbidden Forest, and I guess he started following me." Usagi replied quietly.  
  
"What? The little new kid got to go into the forest?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "Yup." Usagi replied as she turned. "It's really cool in there, but I guess that since I grew up in the forest, large animals don't affect me."  
  
Harry slowly came up to the unicorn. "D'you mind if I pet it?"  
  
"He's not mine, so I figure it'll be okay." Usagi replied.  
  
"Thanks." Harry moved past Usagi, and started to pet the happy unicorn.  
  
Usagi groaned suddenly. When Harry looked to ask what was wrong, he saw Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore heading their way.  
  
"Hello, Rubeus." Professor Dumbledore said curtly. "Usagi, I thought that I asked you not to interrupt classes."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore I-" Usagi was cut off.  
  
"Professor, she's been followed by a unicorn, and asked Hagrid if he's seen it's mother." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well, that's a different story." Professor Dumbledore said as he looked at Professor McGonagall. "Usagi, we'd like you to send a letter to your parents, saying that we'd like to meet them, your family, and the friends of your family that are over fifteen years of age."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Usagi said happily. "When do you want them to come?" "Preferably within the week, but if their schedule is too demanding, I'll accept a day within the next month." Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
Usagi nodded in acceptance. "Mommy and Daddy don't work, so I don't need to worry about them. The others probably don't have too busy of a schedule for the next week. D'you want me to have them send a reply about the date, or should they just show up?"  
  
"I'd prefer it if we could have a warning of at least one day." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Please send it to them as quickly as possible. Have a good day." "You too." Usagi said cheerily as she moved towards the lake. When the unicorn began to follow her, Usagi turned. "Go have fun in the forest, little guy. I bet your mom's really worried about you by now."  
  
The unicorn snorted, and headed towards the forest. Usagi bade the Care of Magical Creatures class goodbye, and headed for a secluded part of the lake.  
  
Once there, she began to train, moving swiftly. After half an hour, she stopped to rest. 'Man, this is nice. Maybe I should go for a swim though. It's too hot for me out here.' With that thought, Usagi dove into the lake. She surfaced about halfway between the edges of the lake. "Wow. I guess that my lungs can take a lot more than I thought. What's that?" Usagi had caught sight of the giant squid. With a giggle, she flipped under. As Usagi swam towards the giant animal, she began to dodge its long tentacles, and grinned as she managed to touch its face.  
  
The squid slowly stopped moving, and slowly swiveled one of its eyes to look at Usagi. 'I need to go up for air soon. Sorry, Giant Squid.' Usagi thought as she began a lazy backstroke to the surface, its smooth surface looking like a child's play toy. Gasping slightly for breath, Usagi squealed as she felt something lifting her up. To her surprise, it was the giant squid, who began swimming with her to shore. "Thanks for the lift!" Usagi exclaimed happily. As she waved, she turned. "Now, to do some real training. Since my warm up's outta the way, I think I'll start by running around the lake ten times. Only this time, I'll have the gravity amulet that Bulma gave me at 175x Earth gravity. That should give me a workout."  
  
Usagi began to run her laps, slow at first, until she began to get used to the new gravity. When she finished her laps, she was completely dry, and ready to start practicing martial arts. She moved with ease, practicing a familiar mantra. 'Four sharp kicks, right punch, left block, sweep kick, double back flip, left punch, right block, two kicks, one front flip.'  
  
Several hours later, Usagi reappeared in the Great Hall. Collapsing into a chair, Usagi groaned.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter, Usagi?" Hermione asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
"I just.trained a little too much this afternoon." Usagi said as she slowly regained her normal rate of breathing. "Please, Hermione, remind me to NEVER run around the lake ten times, practice my fighting moves, then run around the lake another twenty times."  
  
"You poor dear!" Hermione exclaimed. "I bet I know who's going to be sleeping well."  
  
"Yeah right." Usagi replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "I normally have too much pent up energy to let out. Today, I only pulled about all my muscles. Hey, Hermione, do you have any good books I could read?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Hermione brightened at the mention of books. "I have this really great one by a guy whose name I can't remember. It's something along the lines of Melvina somebody."  
  
"Can I please borrow it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Arigato. D'you want some potatoes?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure. Hey, Usagi, d'you think you could teach me Japanese?"  
  
"Um-I guess so. Nande?" Usagi asked as she began to eat everything she could get her hands on.  
  
"What does nande mean?" Hermione asked as she tried to pronounce the word. "Nande means why, but naze also works as a form of the word. Either one works." Usagi replied. "Now, I hate to be rude, but I REALLY need to eat!!!" Hermione nodded numbly as she watched the saiyanjin eat as much as she could. Usagi smiled happily as she continued to eat the great cooking of the Hogwarts house elves. Suddenly, Usagi froze. 'Oh no! Daddy, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra are gonna wreak havoc on this palce! Especially Daddy and Vegeta!!' Usagi sighed as she stood, SLOWLY. It was obvious that her muscles still hurt. "D'you have an owl I can borrow for owl post?"  
  
"Nope. Harry does though." Hermione replied.  
  
"Domo. Ja." Usagi said as she moved over to Harry and Ron.  
  
Well, how was that??? I know, I know. I'm not exactly the greatest writer. So sure me!!! By the way, Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, and DragonBall Z aren't mine.   
  
|Top of Form | | | |Bottom of Form | | | |  
  
|Top of Form | | Just In | Classics | Directory | Columns | Dictionary | | [ Find ] | | Log In | Register | | | | | |Bottom of Form |  
  
|Top of Form | |Fanfic » Misc » Sailor Moon Crossovers » To Defend The Innocent | |text size: (+) : (-) | | | |Bottom of Form | |Author: ElberethUndomiel | | | | | |PG-13 - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 51 - Publish date: | |01-22-02 - Updated: 01-03-03 | |story id: 562119 | | | |Bottom of Form |  
  
Just to let you know, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON DRAGONBALL Z OR HARRY POTTER FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Usagi rolled over, and instantly regretted it. She began to experience a shooting pain from the bottom of her leg up. "I knew I shouldn't have exercised that much." She continued to grumble about not working so hard in the future.  
  
She slowly stretched, letting her muscles loosen. As she slipped into her fighting gi, and put on her black school robes, Usagi thought about the note she had sent to her parents. 'I wonder just how fast this owl post is. I hope I get a reply soon.'  
  
"Mornin', Usagi." One of Usagi's dormmates said sleepily. "You're so lucky! I wish that I could get out of class like you!!!"  
  
"Heh he," Usagi giggled nervously with a hand behind her head. "I'm not just hanging out though! I train a lot, and I pulled almost all my muscles yesterday!!!"  
  
"Oh," The girl said.  
  
"Look, I'll see ya." Usagi stated as she ran out of the dormitory.  
  
When Usagi arrived at the Gryffindor table, she was happy to see that Hermione had saved her a seat.  
  
"Ohayo, Hermione-chan!" Usagi slid into her chair.  
  
"Ohayo." Hermione replied with a small wave. "Man, after trying to learn Japanese for half an hour last night, I know that it won't be easy."  
  
"As long as I'm not moving too fast for you to understand, demo, I want you to at least be able to say hello to my family."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard. I already know how to say good morning, afternoon, and evening. What more is there to learn?"  
  
"First of all, you don't even know their names. Secondly, you have to know how to properly address them. Vegeta-san will get VERY angry if you don't acknowledge him properly. Respect is a big thing in Japan."  
  
Hermione sighed in defeat. At that moment, the daily stream of owls came pouring into the hall. Much to Usagi's surprise, two owls dropped letters in front of her.  
  
"Wow! Owl post must be ten times faster than I thought!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Usagi nodded before she tore open one letter. "It's from Gohan-chan!"  
  
"Gohan-chan?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"My nii-san." Usagi replied shortly.  
  
"Nii-san?"  
  
"Brother." Usagi replied as she read the letter eagerly. "Videl-chan, Pan- chan, and Gohan-chan can all come!"  
  
"That's nice. Open the other letter."  
  
Usagi ripped the letter open eagerly. When she read it, she began to smile happily.  
  
"Nani?" Hermione asked, using Japanese.  
  
"They'll be here tomorrow!!!" Usagi squealed happily. "I'd better go tell Dumbledore-sensei."  
  
"You do that." Hermione muttered as Usagi scurried off.  
  
The next morning dawned cold and bright. As Usagi slid from her bed, she instantly threw her gi on, and went outside to train. When she entered the building, Professor Dumbledore was preparing to make an announcement to the students.  
  
The hall quieted. "As many of you know," Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Usagi has been excluded from classes, and tonight, her parents and some friends will be coming to Hogwarts. We're not sure of how long they'll be staying, but I expect ALL of you to be on your best behavior. If there's ANY type of disturbance from the students, the punishment will be two times the normal amount of points taken off, taken off."  
  
This had all students completely shocked. Some had swiveled in their stools to see Usagi, and Usagi smirked slightly.  
  
"You heard what Dumbledore-sensei said. Have a nice day." With that, Usagi calmly walked out of the room.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing by the greenhouses when they saw it. It was just a speck in the sky, but it was rapidly approaching.  
  
"What is that?!" Ron yelped as he stared at the swiftly moving object. Two more had also been spotted by other students.  
  
"That," Usagi began, walking up to them. "Is my mother, father, and Goten- chan."  
  
As soon as Usagi said this, she, surprisingly, jumped into the air, and rocketed off to one of the dots. They met halfway, and Hermione was now able to see a man with spiky, black, gravity-defying hair.  
  
The students that had seen the spectacle raced over to where Usagi was landing with the man, and a black-haired woman. Usagi was chattering rapidly in Japanese, and she nearly crushed the woman in a bear hug.  
  
"Usagi-chan, who's this?" Hermione finally asked, drawing Usagi away from her parents.  
  
"Kaa-san, oto-san, kore wa Hermione Granger." Usagi stated in Japanese.  
  
Hermione nervously bowed. "Konban wa, Son-san."  
  
The man knelt down, a smile on his face. "Ore wa Goku. Hajime mashite?"  
  
"Yoi. Arigato, Goku-san." Hermione replied shyly.  
  
Goku laughed. The woman next to him also bowed her head in silent laughter.  
  
"We understand English, Hermione-chan, demo, for only learning Japanese for a few hours, you speak it very well."  
  
This caused Hermione to turn bright red. "Thank you, Goku-san."  
  
"Oi, did we miss anything?" A man asked as he came up to Usagi.  
  
"Gohan-chan!" Usagi squealed as she threw herself at him.  
  
"Whoa, kiddo. Watch it! One of these days you're gonna be stronger than me!"  
  
Usagi blushed, and let go of her brother. "Gomen, Gohan-chan."  
  
"No prob, sis." Gohan said as he laughed. "I think that Videl-chan and Pan- chan want a hug though."  
  
Usagi nodded and went to hug her sister and niece. As she did so, three more figures materialized. As Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared, Usagi was chattering in Japanese, and they politely drew Usagi's attention away from her family and friends. Usagi blushed slightly.  
  
"Mom, Dad, these are two of my sensei's, McGonagall-sensei and Dumbledore- sensei.  
  
ChiChi and Goku bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."  
  
As the last of the invited people materialized, Usagi grabbed her dad's hand and led him up the steps of the school. The rest of her family and friends followed close behind.  
  
ChiChi looked up, when they entered the hall, and promptly gasped. "Goku- chan! Look at the ceiling!"  
  
As Goku did, he smiled slightly in curiosity. "Would you look at that! An enchanted ceiling!!"  
  
Usagi giggled slightly. "You got it right, Daddy. Minna-chan, are you hungry?"  
  
"Starving!" Goku nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Just sit down," Usagi indicated some stools. As her family sat down, she turned to Goku. "Mashed potatoes, Dad?"  
  
Goku started. Suddenly, all the plates had filled with food. He grinned stupidly and began chowing down. As Gohan and Goten began eating everything within their reach, ChiChi sighed.  
  
"I'm just grateful that I don't have to cook. Usagi! Mind your manners."  
  
"But Mom," Usagi whined. "Dad, Gohan, and Goten don't have to mind their manners!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" ChiChi yelled as Usagi gulped nervously.  
  
She nodded, and began to eat, at warp speed. ChiChi sighed in defeat. "I give up."  
  
Bulma laughed. "ChiChi-chan, I gave up on them eating civilly twenty years ago."  
  
ChiChi giggled. "You're right. I gave up on Goku, Goten, and Gohan twenty years ago. But if my baby girl thinks that she can get away with eating like a pig, she's got another thing coming!!!"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Onna, I'm assuming that it's too late to change the condition of your brat. I say as long as she earns her keep, let her eat as much and as rudely as she wants."  
  
ChiChi bristled. "Now you listen to me, Vegetable head!!!" ChiChi yelled in English. Everyone in the hall turned to see what the commotion was about. Draco began to snicker as he eyed the angry woman.  
  
Suddenly, Goku jumped up, and clamped a hand over his wife's mouth. "ChiChi- chan onegai, not here. I don't want to embarrass our musume. Do you?"  
  
ChiChi slowly relaxed. "Iie. Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan. I'm just mad about how Vegeta no baka treats you."  
  
Vegeta stiffened, but immediately stopped what he was about to do as Bulma hit him upside the head. "Vegeta! Yamete!! Baka! ChiChi-chan's right!"  
  
Grumbling, Vegeta reluctantly mumbled an apology. Bulma nodded in satisfaction. Usagi giggled nervously as Hermione whispered in her ear.  
  
"Are they always like this? At each others' throats I mean?" Unfortunately, for Hermione, she didn't know that saiyans had acute hearing as well as namekians.  
  
"We're not always this bad. Its just Vegeta." Gohan stated quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence throughout the great hall.  
  
As students returned to their meals, Usagi let out a sigh of relief. "At least they didn't try to fight in here. It would've been utter chaos." She grumbled.  
  
"You fight?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Yup. I've been learning martial arts since I was five. Daddy, d'you wanna spar tomorrow morning? I could use the practice. Training just isn't the same without being able to spar."  
  
Goku sighed. "I would, but I can't. Your kaa-san and I have to meet with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow. Maybe Gohan-chan or Goten-chan can. Gomen, Usagi."  
  
"I forgive you Daddy." Usagi stated as she yawned. "Well, how about it? Will you spar with me tomorrow, Gohan-chan?"  
  
"Sure. Let's spar around six. Then we can have a quick breakfast break, and you can spar with Goten-chan."  
  
Usagi nodded in approval. As she stood to head to her dormitory, a thought struck her.  
  
"Matte! Where will you guys be sleeping?" Usagi asked curiously before she went up to Professor Dumbledore. After having a quick conversation, Professor Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"So, where are we sleeping?" Vegeta asked as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"Dumbledore-sensei said that you're gonna sleep in the room behind the stone gargoyle. And guess what?"  
  
"What?" ChiChi asked as she stood up.  
  
"Dumbledore-sensei said that I can sleep in the same place as you!! This works out great, and now you can wake me up to spar."  
  
"That's great!" Gohan said as he yawned. "Let's head up to those rooms. Harry-kun, goodnight."  
  
Harry nodded. "Watch out for the trick stair on the grand staircase."  
  
The Z senshi, Bulma, and ChiChi all gave him a strange look. "Trick stair?"  
  
"Hai." Usagi responded. "It's a stair that's there but not really there."  
  
"Oh." Obviously, none of the Z Senshi understood this analogy.  
  
"Let's go!" Usagi chirped as she led the way to the grand staircase.  
  
The next morning, students and teachers nearly had a heart attack. There were at least twenty explosions, and all of them shook the castle. Professor Snape rushed out of the building in his nightwear. Almost all of the staff soon joined them.  
  
"Watch it!" Someone suddenly yelled as a beam of energy came right at the professors. Moments before the beam would've annihilated them, it was stopped.  
  
"Gohan! Usagi! That's enough!" The man yelled. "You almost killed all the teachers, and judging by what they're wearing, we probably woke up the whole castle!"  
  
"Demo! Gohan started it by waking me up with that bucket of water!" Usagi protested.  
  
"That is what you call sparring?" Professor Dumbledore was flabbergasted. "I call that almost destroying Hogwarts."  
  
"We didn't even get to go super." Usagi pouted as she levitated down to the savior of the teachers, who was revealed to be Goku. "I wanted to show Gohan that I almost hit level two yesterday."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU ALMOST HIT LEVEL TWO SUPER SAIYAN?!?!" A thump was heard as Goku, Gohan, Goten, and ChiChi lost consciousness.  
  
Usagi sweat dropped. "I shouldn't have told them yet. I'm gonna go meditate. Ja!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore regarded Usagi strangely. "Usagi! Wait! What is going super?"  
  
"Huh?" Usagi turned back around. "Oh. This." With that, Usagi was surrounded by her aura, and her hair turned silver. "Is your question answered, Dumbledore-sensei?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Professor Dumbledore replied before he went to work on waking up the four unconscious people.  
  
Usagi sighed in relief, and went towards the lake. Half an hour later, Usagi decided to go get some breakfast. As she sat down at the Gryffindor table, she was glad to see that Gohan and Goten were still there.  
  
"Oi!" Gohan smiled at Usagi. "You may be my imotu-chan, demo, making us pass out was totally unfair! Goten and I are gonna spar with you without using ki blasts. We'll BOTH be fighting you at the same time."  
  
Usagi gulped. "That is so totally not fair!!! I can't believe that you're making me fight BOTH OF YOU at the same time! I may have almost hit level two, but without ki, you'll pound me!"  
  
"We know." Gohan replied, smirking evilly. "That's the whole point. Sure, it wasn't nice for me to wake you up the way I did, demo, you almost gave oto-san and kaa-san a heart attack!!"  
  
Four hours later, a battered and bruised Usagi came in followed by her two older brothers. Grumbling, Usagi winced slightly as she sat down.  
  
"Gohan, Goten, you are scary when you're angry! You didn't even give me time to tune down the gravity. You had an unfair advantage because I was under 180x Earth's gravity!"  
  
"NANI?!" Gohan fell out of his chair in total shock. "D-d.demo."  
  
Goten nodded. "That about sums it up, sis. How the heck can you live under 180x Earth's gravity?"  
  
"I just worked my way up to there. You know that Bulma gave me the gravity amulet nearly two years ago, and I started out a 35x gravity, so don't act so shocked!"  
  
People were staring strangely at the duo and Gohan who was still in shock on the floor. Someone sighed.  
  
"What did you do to your brothers?" ChiChi and Goku were standing next to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I told themthati'munder180xearthsgravitykaasan!" Usagi explained too rapidly for anyone to understand.  
  
"Can you please repeat that?"  
  
"I said I told them that I'm under 180x Earth's gravity, kaa-san. You see, they didn't let me explain that before we started sparring, and I gave them a run for their money with that much gravity. It just freaked them out."  
  
Now, even Piccolo and Goku were staring at her strangely. It looked as though time had frozen for them, if anyone cared to look. Usagi looked like an innocent little angel, and the two men were regarding her carefully.  
  
"Usagi, we're sparring. After dinner." Goku stated softly, a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, and could you please help your brothers?"  
  
"Hai." Usagi chirped, and prepared to get Gohan out of shock. Half an hour later, and one huge portion of the food at Gryffindor table gone, Goku stood, and indicated for Usagi to do the same.  
  
As they walked outside, Colin Creevy came up to them. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could watch you fight?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Sure. As long as you promise to stay out of the way." Goku replied with a big smile. "Usa-chan, let's go."  
  
"Oto-san," Gohan began. "Don't accidentally blow up the school with energy waves!"  
  
"You worry too much, Gohan-kun!" Goku replied as he followed Usagi outside.  
  
There was a full moon tonight, and Goku was grateful that Usagi didn't turn into an ape when she looked at the moon. As the duo began stretching, many students flowed out of the castle and onto the lawn.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you ready?" Goku asked as he moved into an offensive position.  
  
"Can we power up, use ki blasts, and if we need to, get rid of our weighted clothes?"  
  
Goku nodded to each one.  
  
"Then, let me turn off the gravity, and I'm ready to kick your butt!"  
  
Goku nodded, and began to power up. As soon as Usagi had taken off the gravity amulet, and powered up to level one, the duo disappeared in a flash of light. Murmurs went through the crowd watching the fight, and the Z Senshi had their eyes glued to the fight. As Usagi scored a hit and Goku created a crater in the ground, Gohan and Goten cheered her.  
  
"Go Usagi!" ChiChi yelled. "You show him-"  
  
ChiChi was cut off as the crater that Goku had landed in exploded in a flash of yellow light. Goku had turned SSJ2, and flew up after Usagi. Suddenly, a flash of blinding light was seen. When it cleared.  
  
Hope this was a good enough first chapter! Enjoy!  
  
|Top of Form | | | |Bottom of Form |  
  
When the light cleared, Usagi's hair now had silver and gold streaks, and she'd hit level two. Before Goku could recover from the shock, Usagi had launched an attack against him. They continued to spar intensely for the next half hour. When Usagi scored a hit that created a HUGE dent in the side of Hogwarts, Mamoru threw a surprise attack at her.  
  
As Usagi dodged the attack, she yelled at Mamoru, "Mamoru no baka! Fight fair!"  
  
Mamoru paid no heed to Usagi's angry yell, and began to throw attacks at her, punctuating them with the occasional kick or punch. Usagi, having received the brunt of the attack, threw out a ki shield as rapidly as she could. However, Mamoru knocked Usagi to the ground.  
  
As he was about to fire a ki blast to put Usagi out of commission, he was met by four angry fists. He gazed in slight surprise at the three furious saiyans, and the angry namekian.  
  
"DON'T HIT MY IMOTU AGAIN, GOT IT?!" Gohan and Goten yelled at the same time.  
  
"MAMORU, I LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HURTING USAGI THIS WAY ONE TIME BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT ME TO HURT YOU, BUT YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!!!!!! WITH THE KI BLAST YOU WERE GETTING READY TO FIRE, YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER, AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!" Goku yelled, preparing to hit Mamoru again.  
  
Suddenly, a hand blocked his punch. "Oto-san, I realize you want to defend me, demo, what's done is done. Mamoru realizes that, and I believe you've placed the fear of god into him. Besides, with ki things like this are bound to happen." Usagi reasoned.  
  
Goku looked at Usagi, and slowly nodded, releasing his grip on Mamoru's gi. At the same time, he powered down. As he did so, he sent an angry glare Mamoru's way,  
  
"You got lucky this time, Mamoru." He spat in Japanese.  
  
The next morning, Usagi and Gohan were warming up. As Usagi stretched, she winced.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Hai. I'm just sore from last night." Usagi murmured.  
  
Before Gohan could ask another question, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked up. "Usagi, we've talked with your parents, and have come to a decision. We'd like to place you in fifth year, if that's all right. You'd start next week."  
  
Usagi nodded happily. "That sounds good to me."  
  
Sorry it's so short!!! Hey, at least I updated. (evil PC that I have won't let me upload!!!)  
  
Next chapter might take a few more weeks, but there's gonna be romance! Pick your fave Usa/??? Couple!!!  
  
|Top of Form | | | |Bottom of Form |  
  
Don't you just love spring break? I'm actually updating!!! Twice in one week for that matter! Just to let you know, I've already decided who Usagi will be with, and sorry, but it's not Harry. All I'll tell you is that it isn't a teacher either. Until next time.  
  
The next morning, Usagi's family was leaving. Trying her best not to cry, she smiled and waved at them. "Have a good flight home, minna-chan. Mamoru, don't look so down! I'll be home for Christmas!"  
  
"Be good, dear." ChiChi stated calmly.  
  
"Hai. Have a good time with Bulma-san later." Usagi chirped as she hugged her parents.  
  
As her family and friends flew away, Usagi turned to head inside for breakfast. Within ten minutes, Usagi was full, and ready to go. 'Well, here goes. Let's hope I don't bomb at this fifth year thing. I hear that the tests at the end of the year are nearly impossible. There are Harry and Ron. I hope they'll let me tag along with them until I get the classroom locations down pat.'  
  
"Ohayo, Harry-san, Ron-san. I was wondering if I could tag along with you since we have the same schedule and all." Usagi pleaded. "Only thing that's different is you have Divination and I have Arithmancy."  
  
"It sounds good to us, Usagi. Can you meet us in Gryffindor in ten minutes? That way, we can grab our books and anything else we need." Ron replied, grabbing another piece of toast.  
  
"Sure. Ja ne." Usagi left the Great Hall and walked up the stairway.  
  
Before she got to the common room, Usagi thought that she heard a sinister voice. It seemed as though there was someone who wasn't supposed to be at Hogwarts in Hogwarts. As she walked by the classroom the muttering was coming from, she heard,  
  
"Just a few more minutes, and Potter should be along, Master. Then, we can kill him. Do you wish to kidnap him or kill him on the spot?"  
  
"Take him into the forbidden forest, then kill him." A voice that sent shivers down Usagi's spine replied. "That way, it looks like an accident, and no one knows that I'm here."  
  
Deciding to foil whomever had plans to kill Harry; Usagi began to speak loudly,  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, are the OWLs really as hard as they sound? I don't think I'll be ready in time! Are there any books you recommend I read so that I can get a good grade on the tests? My mother will kill me if I fail."  
  
There was a sudden shuffling of feet, and Usagi could tell that the men had gone and hidden themselves to wait for another opportunity. At that moment, Harry walked up the stairs with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Usagi, is Professor Dumbledore really up here? He was just eating breakfast in the Great Hall." Ron stated.  
  
"You should've been here two minutes ago! Somebody was planning on kidnapping and killing Harry once he got to the top of the stairs! I think that that Voldemort dude is responsible." Usagi began to rant about how there were two men, and one's voice chilled her very soul.  
  
"What's all this commotion about, Potter?" Professor Snape asked as he walked by them. "I think that should be five points for Gryffindor."  
  
"Professor, wait!" Hermione called.  
  
"What is it, Miss Granger?" Snape asked irately.  
  
"Professor, Usagi just heard two people planning to kill Harry, and one of them was Voldemort!"  
  
"Nonsense," Professor Snape scoffed. "There's no way that You-Know- Who could get into Hogwarts. I doubt he'd try anyway. This all sounds bloody suspicious to me. Another fifteen points from Gryffindor. You have ten minutes until class starts."  
  
As Professor Snape walked down the hall, Usagi muttered, "Kuso shita shine, Snape-sensei!"  
  
Turning, Usagi began to walk to Gryffindor tower. 'Snape-sensei is unbelievable!! He says we're lying, then he takes twenty points away from our house! Maybe McGonagall-sensei will believe us.'  
  
"Sorry we lost twenty points, guys," Usagi smiled apologetically. "Maybe McGonagall-sensei will believe us."  
  
"We'll be okay, Usagi." Hermione smiled. "Besides, the Welcome Back dance is in two days. I can't wait!"  
  
"So, who are you gonna ask, Hermione-chan?" Usagi asked playfully.  
  
"For your information, I asked Harry, and he said yes. Who are you taking?" Hermione shot back.  
  
"No one, yet. But I have someone I'd like to ask." Usagi smoothly avoided answering. "You'll find out at the dance."  
  
***  
  
Well, here's another chapter.  
  
Just to let you know, this WILL BE A Hermione/Harry.  
  
Also, I'm putting Usagi with Ron, because I don't see the couple very often, and I'm trying to be unique.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Usagi asks Ron to the dance, what will he say???  
  
Japanese Guide:  
  
Kuso shita shine! Roughly means: Shit, then just let yourself be killed!!!  
  
See ya later!  
  
|Top of Form | | | |Bottom of Form |  
  
To Defend the Innocent-Chapter Five  
  
Hi! I'm back! There are a few questions I need to answer, so here goes.  
  
MOMOKO: I don't care if you don't like my Harry/Hermione pairing, but, DON'T diss me by saying I "...had such potential"!!! If you don't like the couples, either shut up and deal with it, or don't read this story anymore. I'm offended that you say that. Do I make fun of your pairings? NO! So what gives you the right to make fun of MY ideas and MY pairings? If you ask me, Harry and Hermione make a good couple, and it doesn't always have to end up with Usagi liking him more than as a friend, OKAY?????  
  
SANDY: Thank you for asking. Professor Dumbledore had Usagi invite all friends of the family over FIFTEEN YEARS OF AGE. This means that Mamoru was there all along, and decided to fight dirty. Haruka and Michiru were there as well, but no one under fifteen was. E-mail me if you're still confused!  
  
PIXIE-DUST: Thanks for the suggestion. I was thinking of having someone else kick his butt, though. Cough Dumbledore Cough ^_-  
  
Thanks to everyone who encouraged me! I'm sure who Usagi will be with, but it's not Mamoru, Draco, or any Slytherins.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi could see her breath. Rubbing her hands together, she prepared to run laps around the lake. After ten laps around the lake, she nearly ran into someone. Letting out a slight shriek of surprise, she fell down. A man stood glowering over her.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is a student doing out of bounds and out of bed at four in the morning? Causing trouble, perhaps?"  
  
"No, Professor." Usagi replied. "I was just running laps around the lake to warm up."  
  
"Warm up for what, Tsukino? There are no Strongman competitions here! You're just like Potter, always expecting to have everything handed to you on a silver platter! That's five points from Gryffindor, for your cheek. I do hope you'll be on time for potions."  
  
With that, he whirled around, and walked briskly towards the school. Usagi shrugged and began her kata. Half an hour later, she walked into the breakfast hall. To her surprise, Fred and George Weasley were there.  
  
"Fred-san? George-san? What are you doing up this early?" Usagi looked at both of them.  
  
"We could ask the same thing of you." George replied. "What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I was running laps around the lake." Usagi replied. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Well," Fred began. "The Quidditch team trials for Gryffindor are this afternoon, and we're trying to figure out who will be the new captain, and who would be the best for being chasers and a keeper."  
  
Usagi looked at them strangely. "Excuse me, but what is Quidditch, what are chasers, and what's a keeper?"  
  
George grinned. "Quidditch is a game played on broomsticks with a quaffle, two bludgers, and the golden snitch. There are three chasers on a team, and they use the quaffle to try and score points through one of the other team's three gold hoops. The keeper defends the hoops. The two beaters, that's us, keep the bludgers away from our team, and try to hit the other team. Finally, the seeker tries to find the golden snitch. Whoever gets the snitch gets 150 points for their team. Got it?"  
  
"I think." Usagi replied. "So why are you looking for new players?"  
  
"Because the keeper and two chasers graduated from Hogwarts last year." The twins spoke in unison.  
  
"Oh!" Usagi chirped. "So, who d'you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, we're going to have all the students interested come to the Quidditch field after classes. Want to try?"  
  
"I don't know." Usagi replied.  
  
"Come on!" Fred spoke up. "I bet you'd make a great keeper!"  
  
"I agree." Usagi jumped slightly.  
  
"Harry-san, you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry." Harry smiled sheepishly. "What Fred and George said is true. You'd make a great keeper, and you could probably kick the asses of the keepers. Our last keeper, Oliver Wood, was captain of the team. He's been assigned to the Puddlemore Reserve Team. Isn't that great?"  
  
"I guess." Usagi shrugged. "Well, I'll come by after classes to give it a try, 'kay? I need to go speak with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"What d'you think?" Fred elbowed George. "Would Ron and Usagi make a good couple?"  
  
"I bet!" George grinned evilly. "Usagi hasn't asked anyone to the ball yet, and neither has he."  
  
"But Usagi said that she was planning on asking someone!" Harry protested. "If she hasn't asked anyone within the next two days, you can hook them up, okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine." Fred and George sighed. "It took you and Hermione long enough."  
  
Harry blushed crimson. Mumbling something about forgetting his books, he quickly left the Great Hall. Fred and George began to laugh quietly.  
  
**********  
  
Classes had seemed to fly by that day. That is, until potions. Professor Snape seemed to be even more vile than usual to the Gryffindors. Finally, classes let out for dinner. Avoiding the rush, Usagi, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked back to the tower. When their books had been dropped off, Usagi asked to speak with Ron in private. Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing glances as they went on ahead.  
  
"Ano..." Usagi stuttered. "I was-"  
  
"Willyougotodancewithme?" Ron spoke at warp speed, blushing profuesly.  
  
"Can you please repeat that?" Usagi requested.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" Ron held his breath.  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up. "Of course I will! I was just getting ready to ask you! I'd be delighted. Oh, no! The quidditch trails!" Having said that, Usagi sprinted out of the room.  
  
Ron shrugged, dazed. Suddenly, he realized what Usagi had just said. Letting out a whoop of joy, he went to find Harry. Meanwhile, Usagi had just slid into George. Apologizing profusely, she helped him up and brushed her robes off.  
  
Harry chuckled at her. "Usagi, you're not late."  
  
Usagi stopped staring at the ground. "I'm not?"  
  
"No." Fred replied kindly. "The tryouts don't begin for another ten minutes. Why don't you catch your breath?"  
  
Usagi nodded, and sat down. "I'm going to stretch out, but I'm not in the least bit winded."  
  
"Harry! Harry! You've got to hear what happened! Hello Fred, George. Harry, I need to tell you something!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away.  
  
"Strange kid." George shook his head. "Wonder what he wanted to say. Ah, well. Now that everyone's here, we may as well as begin."  
  
"Give me your names, we'll put them in a hat, and draw to see who goes first. Please put which position you wish to try for as well. If you don't know, we'll try you for both positions. Form a line please, and don't make me resort to dungbombs."  
  
The line was quickly made. Less than five minutes later, everyone's name had been placed on the parchment and put into the hat. The first name Fred called out was,  
  
"Angelo, Daniel."  
  
As Daniel tried out for a chaser spot, Usagi closely watched his movements. 'He moves too slowly and not as in sync with the others...' After Daniel came a boy named Jason. To Usagi, he didn't do well either.  
  
Ten minutes later, Usagi's name was called. Nervously mounting the broom, she flew over to the rings as she'd seen two others do. Seeing Harry come at her with the quaffle, Usagi prepared to block. Inverting herself, she flew up and caught the red ball. Tossing it to Angelina, Usagi continued to block for five more minutes. Finally, Fred and George said that it was enough.  
  
Usagi sat down and watched all the other tryouts. Sighing, she saw that some of the others were good. 'I bet that kid gets it. He was better at it than I was.' Turning, she began chatting with Hermione. Once the tryouts were done, Usagi, Hermione, and Ron waited for Harry to finish up. Once he'd changed, they went up for dinner.  
  
"Man, that sucked!" Usagi groaned. "I'll never make the team!"  
  
"I thought you played pretty well." Hermione spoke gently. "C'mon. Let's get some food."  
  
Usagi brightened at the prospect of eating.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning, Usagi was up early. As she went through her katas, she found it hard to concentrate. After eating and going back up to the common room, she looked on the wall. There, in giant letters were the names of those who'd made it, and a note thanking all students who tried out.  
  
Usagi gulped. Nervously, she read the note, and looked for the position she'd tried out for. The new keeper for Gryffindor was....  
  
************* Aren't I evil? I've somewhat gotten over my writers block, but I would still like some help! I'm pathetic, aren't I? No one wants to help me!!!! *WAILS* ^_^'  
  
Well, please tell me what you think, and PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! My e-mail is stardestroyer001@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
|Top of Form | | | |Bottom of Form | 


End file.
